U.S. Pat. No. 8,228,506 discloses a microelectronic sensor device for making optical examinations at a carrier, particularly for the detection of magnetic particles at a contact surface of the carrier by frustrated total internal reflection (FTIR). A particular laser modulation is used to minimize optical distortions arising from a thermal expansion of the carrier during measurements.